Talk:Sarah (Video Game)
Mental Disorder? I don't want to sound like an idiot, but I guess I'm going to anyways. When this page means Mental Disorder, does it mean in the context of a "Mental Disability"? Because granted she is a tad odd, but the term seems a bit out-of-place. As a side-note, does anyone think her red glasses are a reference to the term "Rose-Colored Glasses", a term used to describe people with an overly-kind perspective of per say the world? Because it appears she seems innocent for her age, and the glasses kinda caught my attention. WhitePinoy (talk) 00:53, December 21, 2013 (UTC) : Not really, "mental disability" seems the wrong terminology to use, because disability and disorder are different. Disability affects standard and way of life, while disorder affects thought process and the outlook of life. Sarah's way of life doesn't seem affected by mental state, per se, rather just her outlook seems affected. Saying this as someone with diagnosed the same affliction, Sarah's outlook and nature seems typical, to me, of a sufferer of Asperger's syndrome, which is an autistic spectrum disorder. Thus, "mental disorder" is correct. :: I don't believe she's mentally disabled, rather she seems to suffer from asthma attacks, since she took a minute to catch her breath after taking her photo and how she told Clem that "she can't breath" when Carver was at the door. superlogan7437 (talk) 13:20, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::: I feel that if it were a real asthma attack, she'd likely need a breathing aid, such as an inhaler, to regulate her breathing. I think it was more like an anxiety attack, brought on by the panic. To relate that to the post concerning Asperger's syndrome, such anxiety is a fairly common symptom of the disorder, especially in a situation that she was in at that time. Her behaviour remains typical of a character with an autistic spectrum disorder, to me. 09:45, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :: Befriending Sarah Hey is befriending Sarah really the best thing to do? Like would it be bad not to accept her hand in friendship and say that they can't be friends or not? --RA (talk) 19:16, January 21, 2014 (UTC) She IS cool.Why more people don't want to be friend with Sarah? Do you think she makes stupid things like Duck? 'Feel the Love man ' Could we please not have this page turn out like the Ben page? Keep hate on the fourums please. Thank you, that is all. ''' '''What are you talking about? If you hate Sarah,then knock it the hell off,it's your business to hate her. Who the hell are you to hate Sarah?! WRong She doesnt call out for carlos when she dies, she calls out for Clementine, stuttering her name. She doesnt call her dad 'Carlos'. Ffs THINK. Sarah's death trivia Is it worth mentioning in the trivia section that she is hte youngest character in the game to ever be wittnessed being devoured by walkers? JRChadwick JRChadwick (talk) 22:50, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Age The page says Sarah is 15. is that ever mentioned by Carlos or Sarah somewhere? ThanksLa Lingo (talk) 14:40, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Sarah mentions that if you tell her that she and Clem are not the same age in ep 1. DraculaTepes14 (talk) 21:10, October 16, 2014 (UTC) My thoughts about Sarah as a character Sarah wasted potential? I feel there was a lot of build up helping Sarah. Clementine trying harden her yet all that effort feels wasted. OR was she there to be a symbol of weakness? What do you think? Trope http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/UnfortunateImplications mentions a Sarah under Video Games, presume this means her? talk2ty 10:33, February 23, 2015 (UTC)